In the field of communication networking, it is known that networks incorporate a plurality of interconnected nodes for transmitting, forwarding and/or receiving information which is generally segmented into a plurality of data packets. To enable communication between these nodes, communication protocols have been established, for instance, by the International Organization for Standardization (ISO). Among these communication protocols, source routing is used to sequentially forward the plurality of data packets along a partially or completely specified sequence of intermediate nodes along a given network route.
Although existing systems, devices and methods involving source routing have been satisfactory to a certain degree, there remained room for improvement, particularly in terms of addressing issues associated with routing data packets during transmission.